What Hurts The Most
by Actual Num.1 Harry Potter Fan
Summary: songfic about Ginny and Harry


**A/N This is a songfic, depicting how Ginny feels while Harry is off finding Horcruxes. It's to "What Hurts The Most" by the Rascal Flatts, one of my favourite songs. Hope you like it **

Ginny watched him walk away with Ron and Hermione and wished once more to have him holding her in his arms. She hated how Ron thought he could just butt into her life. She knew he meant best, but sometimes his protectiveness was just too protective. Ginny sat on her bed holding on to the teddy bear she used to sleep with every night and let herself cry, not answering if she was ok when her mom knocked on her door.

_I can take the rain on the roof of this empty house_

_That don't bother me_

_I can take a few tears now and then and just let them out_

_I'm not afraid to cry every once and while_

_Even though going on with you gone still upsets me_

_There are days every now and again I pretend I', ok_

_But that's not what gets me_

Everything was going great, she looked exceptional in her dress and knew Harry had noticed, but Kingsley's patronus had interrupted the wedding ceremony and in the whirl of chaos, she had lost sight of Harry. He had, she assumed, disappeared with Ron and Hermione. Left on their adventure. Who knew when she'd feel his lips on hers, if ever again. Again she let herself break down, hoping if her mother stumbled across her, she would simply blame it on the wedding gone wrong, not on the boy she already considered her seventh son.

_What hurts the most_

_Was being so close_

_And having so much to say_

_And watching you walk away_

_And never knowing_

_What could have been_

_And not seeing that loving you_

_Was what I was tryin' to do_

Sitting on the train with Luna and Neville, was like a stab in the heart to Ginny. Not only would she be the only Weasley at Hogwarts, she had to do it without Harry. She had loved him for so long, that being without him was impossible to think about. She remembered the year before, holding Dean's hand, and wishing it had been Harry's instead, and the one year it might have been...

_It's hard to deal with the pain of losing you everywhere I go_

_But I'm doing it_

_It's hard to force that smile when I see our old friends and I'm alone_

They had almost got away with it. If only they hadn't been caught, Ginny would have felt like she had helped Harry. Carrying on the DA had been her idea, but at times like this she deeply regretted it. It was when she thought of Harry the most, she couldn't help it. It was overwhelming when she did stuff with the DA, how he just came flooding into her thoughts. His laugh, how they spent time walking the grounds, things like that. She thought she might explode if she didn't see or hear from him soon.

_Stiller harder_

_Getting up, getting dressed, livin' with this regret_

_But I know if I could do it over_

_I would trade, give away all the words that I saved in my heart_

_That I left unspoken_

When she saw Harry in the Room of Requirement, she thought she might run over and hug him, never letting go. The only thing that stopped her was the other people. Only moments after she got there though, he announced he had to go look for something. She wanted to be the one to go with him but suggested Luna go instead, anyone but Cho Chang. When he left she ached for him, the walls that had building around her heart lay in a crumple heap as she prayed nothing would harm him.

_What hurts the most_

_Is being so close_

_And having so much to say_

_And watching you walk away_

_And never knowing_

_What could have been_

_And not seeing that loving you_

_Was what I was trying to do_

The shock of him seeing lying there in Hagrid's arms was gut wrenching. She felt herself falter and held tight onto Hermione's arm. McGonagall's scream just about threw her, and Ginny started to sob. She was grateful when Neville stepped up. It provided a distracting thought, away from Harry. But when Neville moved, she was surprised Harry was no longer there. Once again the man she loved had disappeared.

_What hurts the most_

_Is being so close_

_And having so much to say_

_And watching you walk away_

_And never knowing_

_What could have been_

_And not seeing that loving you_

_Was what I was trying to do_

Ginny had noticed that Harry had slipped away, and excused herself from her family. No doubt Harry was wearing his invisibility cloak to get by everyone, but Ginny knew where he'd be. "Hey," she said softly.

"Ginny, how'd you..."

"Find you? You come here a lot. " She put her arms around him and laid her head on his chest. He wrapped his arms around her waist and held her tightly. She had been longing for this for so long, she had almost forgotten how it had felt.

"I love you Harry Potter," she said, before kissing him.


End file.
